<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cravings by scholarlydragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337262">Cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon'>scholarlydragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exploration [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Couple, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, healthy talk, reassurance, toy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone walks in on Hades indulging himself in the shower. He expects her to be put off. Persephone has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exploration [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_who/gifts">Mari_who</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/6feetbelow0/gifts">6feetbelow0</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With thanks to my beta readers: Jessy, Alulah, and Diana.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hades tilted his head back under the spray of hot water, one hand cradling the toy, the other stroking slowly over his hard cock. Pleasure spiraled through him at the touch and at the thought of what he was about to do. It had been so long since he had indulged in this. The fire of want coiling low in his belly goaded and prodded him, anxious for the craved sensation. The dream still tugged at his psyche, fanning the embers higher. Drowning pleasure, arching bodies, bliss searing through his veins. His hand tightened around his shaft as he bit back a groan. He’d woken from the dream with an aching erection and a fierce, all-consuming need.</span>
</p>
<p><span>A guilty twinge curled in his belly at the thought of Persephone. He was happy with her, truly. More than he’d thought he could be with any being. But she had been up so late the night before. He hadn’t wanted to disturb her. Another fear lurked at the back of his mind, the memory of scornful sneers. </span><em><span>I couldn’t bear it if she looked at me with disdain. Better to just deal with it on my own.</span></em><span><br/></span> <span>With one last squeeze of his cock, he began…</span><span></span><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Persephone stirred slowly from sleep, reaching out automatically for Hades on the other side of the bed. When she encountered only cool sheets, her eyes blinked open and she squinted at the clock on the bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>6 AM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan, she burrowed back against her pillow. Weariness still dragged at her bones. The previous night’s studying session had seen her finally trudging to bed long after Hades himself had gone to bed. She’d curled next to his snoring form and smiled as he immediately turned, even in sleep, and pulled her into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In so many ways, large and small, he showed her that he loved her. Persephone sometimes felt inadequate in the face of it all. Often, she found herself wondering how she could possibly measure up to his fierce devotion to her, if it were even possible for one small goddess to deserve that level of adoration. She’d raised the question to Hades once and he’d only given her that lopsided smile, caressed her face with a gentle touch and told her that she deserved so much more than he could give and all he asked was for her love. She giggled into her pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Typical of my scoundrel. Good thing that I’d do anything for him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft sound of the shower trickled out from the bathroom, revealing Hades’ location and Persephone lifted her head from her pillow, a smile curling her lips. The lingering tiredness seemed to fall away at the idea of cuddling with Hades again, this time with him conscious for it. Perhaps with a chance for more in the slippery nakedness of the shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped from the bed, pulling the oversized T-shirt she used for pajamas over her head and dropping it to the floor as she padded to the bathroom. The perpetually cool air made her skin prickle, but she was confident that she would be warmed soon enough by hot spray and loving hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eased open the door and slipped inside, drawing breath to speak, before stopping dead in her tracks. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to understand what she was seeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades stood with his back against the wall of the shower, hands out to either side and gripping the rails, head tilted against the tile. He might have been only enjoying the hot steam, but for his rock-hard erection and slowly heaving chest. Her belly tightened with a surge of arousal at the sight and she could feel slickness gathering in her folds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what’s he doing? And if he’s that hard, why didn’t he just come back to bed?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she was about to speak, to let him know she was there, Hades flexed his hips, pulling away from the wall, only to settle back with a low moan. Fire curled up her spine and her core twitched at the sound. She knew it well. It was the sound of the king in pleasure, nearly undone. But why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In another heartbeat, she had her answer. As he pulled away from the wall once more and Persephone moved slightly to the side, she saw a long shape, one end attached to the wall by a suction cup, the other end sinking once more inside Hades as he shifted back with a soft groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had perhaps been a time that Persephone would have been confused as to what was happening, but that time was long gone. It was clear Hades was fucking himself on some toy. It was equally clear that he was enjoying it thoroughly. It was less clear why he had retreated to solitude for it, but Persephone was confident she would know the answer in time. Because, just as clear as what he was doing, was the answering surge of lust in her veins. She wanted to join him. Wanted it badly. The gathering heat between her legs and the slickness now trickling to her thighs left no doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drew breath to speak, but before she could, Hades opened his eyes lazily. The slow motion became a jolt of surprise as he caught sight of her. He backed up against the wall as he straightened, visibly suppressing a wince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kore, what-” he gasped, “What are you doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Persephone smiled, stepping closer. “I woke up and heard the shower. I thought I might join you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades swallowed and licked his lips. “I, uh, was nearly done. I was going to be getting out soon anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he spoke, she stepped under the water and said cheerfully, “Ah, well. I’m wet now anyway. Not much point in getting back out until I’m done.” As she drew nearer to him, she could see his throat bob on a gulp. His erection was undiminished, but he still pressed against the shower wall, body taut and embarrassed. Her heart clenched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts to see him looking ashamed. Time to reassure.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hades. I know what you’re doing,” she murmured softly, laying her hand gently on his chest. His hitching breaths lightly jolted her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes went wide. “You… you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. I saw the toy as you moved. I heard you moan. I saw how hard you are. I wanted to join you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her in astonishment, as though unable to believe what he was hearing. She pushed gently, backing him up further against the wall. The low moan that escaped him could have been from her gentle force, or the toy stretching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hades?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Sweetness?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You looked so scared when you saw me. Did you think I wouldn’t like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His throat bobbed on a hard swallow. “I, uh- I wasn’t sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stroked her fingers over his chest, tracing the scars, grazing her fingertips over his nipples as she went. Hades shivered, whimpering softly. As her hands traveled down his belly, Persephone looked up at him, their eyes locking. “How could I disapprove of you finding your pleasure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flicker of passion that had rekindled in his gaze at her touch clouded under a wave of self-doubt. It didn’t take much to guess at the source. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That bitch…</span>
  </em>
  <span> When Persephone spoke, her voice was nearly a growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minthe didn’t like it, did she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His only response was a stuttered nod with his gaze averted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Persephone pushed aside the swell of anger at Minthe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can deal with that later. He’s more important. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a gentle touch, she cupped his cheek and raised his face to once more look into his eyes.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it. I think it’s hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very much so.” Her fingertips caressed the base of his erection as it twitched with interest at her touch. “As a matter of fact, I’m as wet as I ever have been at seeing your pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flared red as he inhaled. “Is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Persephone nodded and wrapped her fingers around his length, stroking slowly. Hades gave an involuntary buck of his hips into her grip, letting out a whimper as the motion shifted the toy inside him. She purred, “I was wet when I walked in and saw you so hard, but when I saw what you were doing? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red flare surged as he thrust into her grip again, this time deliberate and controlled, his shaft sliding through her fingers, a growl rising from his chest as he pushed back onto the toy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You liked the sight of this?” His question was as much a challenge as a query. Persephone smiled as she pressed close to him, stroking languidly along his hardened shaft</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, I did. You’re beautiful in passion, Hades, regardless of its source. I’d be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look down on it just because I wasn’t involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted softly as her fingers tightened, his hips now flexing steadily, needfully, into her grip and back onto the toy. “Oh, fuck. Sweetness, I want to be inside you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Persephone smiled. “You aren’t going to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades’ brow furrowed, and he drew breath to speak, a question in his eyes amid the pleasure, but Persephone lifted her other hand and laid a finger against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For right now, Hades, I want you to keep doing exactly what you are doing. You have a need and I want to help you fulfill it.” A groan slipped past her finger as he watched her, his eyes wide. Persephone dropped to her knees, wrapping her hands over his hips. “I’m going to taste you, Hades,” she murmured, looking up at him, her voice like warm honey, “and I want you to keep doing what you were doing. Let that toy take you while you take my mouth and come for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He panted, watching her with hooded eyes, his cock twitching. He gripped the shower rail with white knuckles and whispered, “You don’t have to…” The need in every line and angle of his body displayed the truth his words tried to hide and Persephone smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, Hades. I want you to feel good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drew breath once more to speak, but the air left his chest in an explosive exhale as Persephone nuzzled against his shaft, drawing tender kisses down to the base. Working her way back up, she opened her mouth and let him slip inside. The salty, bitter musk of his need filled her mouth and she hummed quietly in satisfaction as she took him deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades cried out, one hand gripping into her hair as he thrust. He pulled back from her mouth onto the hard presence stretching him and the cry became a ragged moan. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fates</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Persephone canted her gaze upward, watching his face and body twist in a rictus of ecstasy as she wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft to cover the length she couldn’t take in her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful. He’s simply beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The hot shower spray beaded and cascaded over his taut throat and chest, the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexed as he gripped the rail and her hair. His hips shifted rhythmically, carrying him between surges of fierce pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she watched, Hades lifted his head and looked down at her, watching while she worked his cock as it thrust slowly in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kore…” he whispered, voice choked, and Persephone drew her tongue along the underside of his shaft on a withdrawal. His eyes rolled back in his head at the caress and Persephone hummed in satisfaction, stroking the pointed tip of her tongue against the sensitive head of his cock. With a growl, Hades plunged into her mouth before pulling back once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do that again, Kore. Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She obliged gladly, flicking her tongue over him rhythmically on each motion. His soft cries and moans and the sheer knowledge that she was helping him find his pleasure fired her own need. Persephone slipped her fingers between her spread thighs, caressing her dripping folds in time with his thrusts. The vibrations of her moan along his shaft drew an answering cry from him and Hades bucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Persephone shifted her hand from his shaft, trailing her fingers down until she cupped his scrotum in the palm of her hand, then slipped back and caressed the soft skin behind it. She could feel the faint pressure of the toy as it moved inside him and pressed gently with her fingertips. Hades cried out, broken ecstasy in his voice and Persephone exulted as she pressed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he thrust forward into her mouth, she reached further back and grasped the base of the toy, detaching it from the tile wall with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>thock</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hades’ rhythm stuttered and he looked down at her with shock in his eyes. Persephone winked at him as she flexed her wrist, working the toy inside his body, promising him worlds of bliss. Hades growled low in his chest, his cock plunging into her mouth on a forward roll of his hips, a roll backward taking him onto the shaft filling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Fates, Kore,” he whispered, his grip in her hair tightening. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a possessive growl of her own, Persephone obliged, gripping the base of the toy in her palm and plunging it into his body with long, deep strokes. His hips pumped and rolled, a perfect rhythm of pleasure. His hand gripped slowly in her hair as he brought up the other to skate over his chest, caressing his nipples until he shivered. Persephone watched him avidly, whimpering with her own pleasure around his erection in her mouth. Her fingers flexed and stroked against her swollen clit, chasing down the promise of climax that had flooded her the moment she walked in and saw him. Distantly, she thought of Minthe and her wasted opportunities to see the king this transported, this undone. With smug pride, she reveled in her own gains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s mine, just as I’m his, and I will make sure he </span>
  </em>
  <span>never </span>
  <em>
    <span>has to fear coming to me with his needs again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The salt and smoke taste of his passion changed subtly in her mouth as Hades gasped, “Gonna- Oh, fuck. Fates. Kore, gonna come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed forward eagerly, taking as much of his length as she could, her fingers caressing her clit firmly, her other hand thrusting the toy. Hades threw his head back, hips pumping, a strangled yell escaping him as he climaxed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With a thank you to my betas: Jessy, Alulah, and Mari.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the salt taste filled her mouth, Persephone moaned quietly, her stroking fingers and the sounds of her lover’s ecstasy triggering her orgasm. As her body pulsed rhythmically and she hurriedly slipped her fingers inside, she spared a fleeting regret that she wasn’t climaxing around his cock. To have him filling her while she came always seemed to heighten the pleasure of orgasm to exquisite levels. This hurried climax was hardly the most amazing she’d ever felt, but it didn’t matter.</p><p>
  <em> I wouldn’t trade this sight for anything. </em>
</p><p>His body arched above her, taut as a bowstring, pinned between the dual pleasures claiming his body. His head fell back against the tiled wall, a hoarse moan rippling up his throat as he gave himself up, hips still flexing fitfully between her and the toy.</p><p>Persephone felt a rush of possessive joy that blended strangely and captivatingly with her climax. This beautiful, vulnerable god cried out for her. He moaned for her touch, her love, her body. He shuddered for her, as she did for him. </p><p> He could and would work to please her with no concern for his own needs. He had done it before. Persephone relished the chance to see him come undone in hedonistic bliss. They had indulged in countless pleasures together, but there was something raw about watching this powerful being give himself up to pure bliss with no concern for pleasing anyone but himself.</p><p>As her climax faded to twitches, Hades sagged in the aftermath of his own. His large frame seemed to curl in on itself as his hands groped for purchase on the shower rail and his chest heaved. Swallowing, she reached up and caressed his chest and belly, the traces of fluid on her fingers leaving streaks that were quickly washed away by the shower spray.</p><p>That same possessive joy held a protective note as she watched him. No one in all the realms saw Hades as she saw him, as he trusted her to see him. But he had left their bed to retreat to what he needed, and he had looked so abjectly embarrassed… </p><p>
  <em> Why were you so embarrassed, my love? What did Minthe do to you? </em>
</p><p>Opening his eyes, Hades looked down at her, the crimson of his irises fading and his eyes full of love and gratitude.</p><p>“I love you so much, sweetness.” His voice was a drained rasp. “Thank you.”</p><p>Tears prickled at her eyes at the thought that he would thank her for something so simple as helping him love himself. “You’re welcome,” she whispered. “I loved being able to help you.” She pressed a kiss to his hip. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“I think so.” Hades scrubbed one hand over his face and laughed softly. “Coming that hard left me a little light-headed. I just need to sit down. Could you pull out the toy? I left a towel on the counter for it. Just wrap it up and I’ll take care of cleaning and putting it away later.”</p><p>She nodded and gently pulled the dildo free. Hades hissed in a breath and tensed as it left him, then relaxed with a low moan. Persephone’s eyes went wide as she stood and he moved to sit down. The toy was pale yellow, pliable but firm, molded rather realistically in the shape of a hard cock, the suction cup notwithstanding. But it was <em>big </em>. Bigger even than Hades himself.</p><p>“You look like you have questions.”</p><p>Her gaze snapped up, startled, to meet his eyes. Hades sat on the shower seat, watching her, a guarded smile on his lips. Persephone blushed and blurted, “No! I mean, some. I just…” She paused, heaved a breath, and began again. “I do have questions, but only if you’re comfortable answering them.” She reached out of the shower to grab the waiting towel and swathed the toy before setting it on the floor. She returned to Hades and climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs. His hands immediately cradled her hips, stroking slowly. “Mostly, I was thinking you must really like them big since you were moaning so loud with that inside you.”</p><p>Hades blushed brightly and ducked his head. “I, uh, guess you could say that.”</p><p>She lifted a hand to caress his face gently. “You don’t need to be embarrassed with me, Hades. Remember, I said I liked it.”</p><p>He lifted his gaze to hers and offered a lop-sided smile, a flicker of heat in his eyes. “I remember. Fates, that was hot.”</p><p>Persephone pressed a pert kiss to one corner of that crooked smile, then the other. Hades chuckled and stole a full kiss just as she was about to draw back.</p><p>“Tell me what you liked about it?” he asked, one eyebrow lifted rakishly. </p><p>Persephone stroked a hand over his cheek and tilted her head, regarding him thoughtfully. There was a vulnerable note in the question, cloaked in scoundrel tones.</p><p><em> It’s almost as though he’s trying to reassure himself that I </em> did <em> like it… </em></p><p>“Hades,” she said quietly, earnestly, “I will always love helping you find your pleasure. Period. Full stop. I don’t care how it comes about. But that? You were more undone from that toy than I think I’ve ever seen you. While I was watching, before you saw me, every moan you let out sounded like-” she shuddered, momentarily at a loss for words as the residual lust buzzing at her core flared brightly at the memory. She squirmed a little in his lap. “It sounded so amazing. Like you’d become pleasure incarnate or something.” She blushed. “Sorry, that sounds a little silly now that I’ve said it. But, Hades, it was so sexy.”</p><p>A blush tinted his cheeks, but his smile crinkled his eyes at the corners as he cupped her cheek, tucking wet hair behind her ear. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”</p><p>Persephone curled close against his chest, settling her head on his shoulder. Hades made a rumbling noise of approval and brought his arms up to hold her tightly. She traced the tip of her finger along his clavicle, watching as the beading spray collected and slipped away.</p><p>“I more than enjoyed it,” she whispered. “It was incredible.” She felt him brush a kiss against her hair and felt his breathing hitch against her cheek. </p><p>“To hear you say that…” Hades’ voice sounded choked and quiet and his words trailed away into silence. Persephone firmed her resolve, both to ask the question burning in her, and to let it go if he didn’t feel comfortable enough to answer.</p><p>
  <em> I feel like I can’t help to undo whatever she dug into you if I don’t know what happened. I want to help you heal, my love. </em>
</p><p>She took a deep breath. “Hades, you said I looked like I had questions. I do, and I would like to ask them. You don’t have to answer, but… I would like to know. I don’t want you to ever feel like you need to be embarrassed or hide from me.”</p><p>She felt him inhale, then brush another kiss into her hair. “What would you like to know, sweetness?”</p><p>“What did Minthe do that made you think you needed to hide that need? Was she cruel to you for it?”</p><p>A long silence fell, broken only by the patter of water from the showerhead before he spoke quietly. “It’s not that, so much as…" He sighed. "She wasn’t too interested in doing things that didn’t get her off.” Persephone lifted her head, her heart aching at the sound of pain in his voice. Hades’ eyes were troubled, his lips pressed to a thin line. “I just got used to taking care of these… cravings on my own. She, uh, was a bit scornful of me needing to resort to my own attentions. Said she didn’t understand why I needed my own hand or a toy when I had her.” He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall of the shower before continuing in a voice full of pained doubt. “She told me once that it was… <em> weak </em>of me to need penetration. That it was a submissiveness unworthy of a king.”</p><p>A flare of anger at the scarlet nymph flared through Persephone, swirling through the pain that filled her at seeing his misery. Minthe may have only said that once, but it was clear it cut him as deeply as the other cruel words. </p><p>Quickly, she reached up and took his face in her hands, urging him to lift his head and look at her. Small palms cupped his cheeks, almost laughably tiny, but Hades seemed transfixed by the contact. “Oh, Hades.” Emotion threatened to close her throat as she imagined her sweet love, so excited to share this thing he needed, only to deflate at the hands of the one who should have supported him most. </p><p>
  <em> No longer. If you were too selfish to see the treasure you had, Minthe, I pity you. Your loss is my gain. By the Fates, I will make sure he knows that nothing of him is weak. </em>
</p><p>“She was <em>wrong </em>,” Persephone stated firmly. “If she couldn’t or wouldn’t understand, then that’s on her, because helping you just now meant so much to me.”</p><p>Hades closed his eyes and brought up one hand to catch hers against his cheek, cradling it to kiss her fingers. His eyes glittered with the beginnings of tears when he opened his eyes to look at her once more. “Truly?”</p><p>Persephone nodded and kissed him, a gentle caress. “Truly. It’s not unworthy. Everything you are matters, Hades. Especially to me.” She tilted her forehead against his, closing her eyes as the words bubbled up from her heart. “I love you. What you think and feel matters to me, whether it’s something as big as realm politics or as small as what we do in the bedroom.”</p><p>He laughed softly and she opened her eyes to see a twinkle of amusement in his gaze. Raising an eyebrow, she sat back a bit and regarded Hades with a smile tugging at her lips. “I wasn’t aware I said something funny.”</p><p>Hades grinned. “I wasn’t aware anything we did in the bedroom- or living room, or kitchen, or anywhere else- could be considered small. It always seems realm-shaking to me. Perhaps I should try harder if you think it’s <em> small </em>.”</p><p>She swatted his shoulder playfully and he gamely winced.</p><p>“You know perfectly well what I meant!”</p><p>Hades laughed louder.</p><p>“I do. I also know perfectly well what you <em> said </em>. Perhaps you should be more careful of your innuendo, my love.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “I am not the only one who needs to take care, Hades.” She shifted on her knees, rolling her hips over the growing proof of his interest in her. The hardening flesh lay perfectly along her folds and Persephone moaned quietly as her clit rubbed slowly against him. Hades inhaled sharply and let out a long groan. Persephone grinned and did it again. “One might think you’re trying to insinuate something here.”</p><p>He smirked at her and stroked his fingers over her hips. “Oh, I am. Trust me, sweetness. I am always trying to insinuate something where you’re concerned.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes with a grin at his own innuendo and lazily rolled over him again. Hades' eyes flared an aroused scarlet, a flash that only deepened as she spoke in a sultry husk.</p><p>“Since I need to be careful with innuendo and insinuations, allow me to be completely blunt. I don’t want you to hide in the shower the next time you have cravings. Of any kind. It made me so wet to see you, to help you. I want more.”</p><p>Hades met her motion with a flex of his own hips, both of them gasping quietly as the subtle friction stoked fires anew. He spoke quietly, “Kore, I would love that. I’ve used that toy alone for so long. Knowing that you want to take part…” His erection twitched against her folds and he moaned. “But you were up so late last night. Even if I’d known you wanted to help me, I wouldn’t have wanted to wake you.”</p><p>“You are so sweet.  We can work out a plan for times that either of us need sleep. But the important thing is...” Persephone smiled and kissed Hades again, deeper, before drawing her fingers down his throat and spreading her fingers over his chest. She looked up at him through her lashes with a sultry flare. “I’m awake now.”</p><p>He grinned and gripped her thighs, kneading the plump flesh. “Indeed you are. Do you have a notion for what we should do with ourselves?” </p><p>Persephone nodded, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched her fingers trailing over his pale scars and muscled chest. The pulse of unsated desire in her core had faded to the background of her awareness as they had talked, but now it flared in her veins, stoked by the friction of their bodies, demanding and needful.</p><p>“It turned me on so much earlier,” she whispered, pressing against him, whimpering quietly as pleasure spread in a hot wave from her clit through her body. “I came a bit when you did, but not- oh, Fates, not enough.”</p><p>Hades regarded her with a lazy smile as he slipped a hand between them. “Let’s rectify that, shall we?” His palm cupped her, middle and ring finger slipping inside. Persephone gasped and immediately pressed down against his hand, her hips rolling as sensation exploded through her. The stretch of his fingers both filled and tantalized her searing need. Her inner muscles quivered around the invading presence, his fingers stretching flesh that craved pressure.</p><p>Hades chuckled. “A little sensitive, sweetness?”</p><p>“Just a- oooh, just a bit,” she panted, riding his hand. She craved the full length of his cock plunging inside her, but after so long with the fluttering of unsated lust, this was nigh overwhelming.</p><p>His hand shifted, fingers curling inside her, and Persephone barely had time to register what he was doing before sharp and knife-edged bliss arced through her veins. </p><p>“<em> Oh</em>! Oh, please, like that!” His fingertips stroked firmly against the front of her sheath and incandescent heat spread through her body as she cried out.</p><p>“Shh, Kore. I’ve got you,” Hades crooned, his free hand cradling the back of her head. She gave herself over to the sensations he pulled from her body and, within moments, she hovered at the edge of the precipice. Dizzying thoughts of waiting for him tumbled through her mind. His hard shaft lay trapped under her. So close, so tempting. She needed to come. She needed him inside her. She just needed <em>him</em>.</p><p>With a desperate whimper, she lunged up and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Hades met her with his own passion, opening his mouth immediately to welcome her.</p><p>Persephone kissed him feverishly, drawing back only enough to gasp breathlessly. “I need you, Hades. Oh, please get inside me!”</p><p>He laughed, a dirty and low chuckle. “I’m not going to.”</p><p>She blinked at him, muzzily trying to focus through need strung tight as wire. “You’re not- what…?” Trembling worry tugged at her belly, the consuming craving fretting that it wouldn’t be filled.</p><p>He leaned forward and kissed lazily along her jaw, punctuating each sentence with a caress of his lips. “I’m not going to <em>right now</em>. Think of it as how you told me earlier. You have a need to come and, little goddess, I intend to deliver.” Reaching her ear, he murmured, “I have no intention of letting you go at one. You gave to me, now I’m going to give to you.” Hades nipped her earlobe and breathed, “Come for me, sweetness. There’ll be plenty more.”</p><p>She drew breath to protest but her body, already primed and readied by his expert touch, knew and answered the sound of his gentle encouragement. The tightening knot of climax splintered and Persephone fell apart in his arms, shuddering and crying out. Wracked by spasms and the hot firebursts of ecstasy shivering through her, she fell forward against his chest, her forehead pillowed on her hands, only distantly aware of the sound of his voice purring praise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter of this part of the story, then a bonus from Hades' POV of while he was... enjoying himself. ^_^<br/>I've been requested to write *several* other scenarios, so it looks like this will be a series. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my beta readers: Mari, Diana, Alulah, and Jessy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he cradled the shuddering goddess in his arms, Hades thanked the Fates yet again for blessing him with her. He had retreated that morning to find his solitary pleasure, fearing her reaction, and now he sat wrapped in such depth of warm acceptance that he could hardly believe it. </p>
<p>
  <em> I can never repay all she does for me. But, by the Fates, I will do all that I can. </em>
</p>
<p>He smiled to himself at the thought. An eternity of spoiling the goddess of Spring with tender bliss sounded like an excellent prospect.</p>
<p>Hades ducked his head a little and brushed his lips against Persephone’s temple as she exhaled heavily, her breath warm against his wet chest, and her arms slid up to drape over his shoulders. Hades stroked his hand against her hair and down to caress her shoulder as his arousal simmered, molten, the flutters against his fingers still buried inside her only adding fuel to the fire. </p>
<p> The liquid heat inside her called to him, promising delirious pleasure. It would take so little. Only a shift and an adjustment… His knuckles brushed against his hard shaft as he cupped her, the fleeting contact tantalizing. He ached to bury himself in her velvet heat but held back the urge. </p>
<p>She had been so wonderfully accepting, so loving. More than being inside her, he ached to give Persephone all the pleasure he could. There was little doubt in his mind where this interlude would end. In the meantime, he would do everything he could to see her come undone as many times as he could. </p>
<p>
  <em> I don’t deserve your heart yet you give it so freely, sweetness. This is the least I can do. </em>
</p>
<p>He kissed her temple again, the damp scent of the flowers in her hair tickling his nose, and whispered, “Fates, you’re so sexy. Absolutely gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Laughing shakily, Persephone pushed herself up enough to meet his eyes. “Funny, I could say the same thing about you. I thought for sure you wouldn’t be able to resist being inside me. I didn’t expect you to turn things around on me like that.”</p>
<p>He laughed softly. “I did suggest you be more careful about your innuendo. You can’t expect a scoundrel like me to not take advantage.”</p>
<p>Her brow furrowed adorably. “But that wasn’t innuendo when I said it…”</p>
<p>Hades winked and grinned. “A scoundrel can find innuendo where he pleases.”</p>
<p>With a swift motion, he gripped her hips and lifted. Persephone barely had time to shriek in surprise before he had resettled her small body astride his lap, her back against his chest, his hand once more buried between her thighs. His fingers flexed slowly, massaging without dipping into her folds, as he purred in her ear, “I can turn more than just your words, sweetness.”</p>
<p>Persephone squirmed, a blush climbing her cheeks, her small hands gripping his forearms. “Ooh, 60%.”</p>
<p>“For what? For startling you?” he chuckled, delving with one fingertip until he just grazed her clit, stroking for a moment before withdrawing. The loss of contact drew an indignant growl from Persephone and her squirming became writhing, pressing her hips up toward his immobile fingers.</p>
<p>“It <em> was </em> ,” she grumbled. “Now it’s for being a <em> tease </em>.”</p>
<p>Hades pressed kisses along the damp skin of her shoulder as his fingers slipped through her folds again, stroking almost idly. He grazed over her clit once more, withdrawing again to the sound of her muffled groan. “Are you so ready for another, Kore? I was thinking I would make you come again, but since you were so startled as to raise my scoundrel rating and you’re clearly beside yourself now, perhaps it would be better to wait…”</p>
<p>Her response was immediate.</p>
<p>Pink hands flew to cover blue between her legs, pressing urgently. Hades yielded to the motion, allowing his fingers to slip through the slick of her lust. As her fingers trembled against the back of his hand, Persephone panted breathlessly, “If you make me wait, Aidoneus, we will have <em> words </em>.”</p>
<p>Hades smiled, loving the display of her possessive need. “Well, then. When you put it that way…”</p>
<p>He stroked slowly upward and found the swollen bud of her clit once more. This time, he didn’t pull away, didn’t tease. Rolling his fingertip over her swollen flesh, Hades circled and probed, reveling in her moans that turned to gasps as he dipped shallowly inside to gather more wetness. His cock, trapped between them, seemed to throb in time with her cries and Hades nipped at the skin of her shoulder as he lost himself in pleasing her.</p>
<p>Each dip and probe grew wetter as her arousal mounted, his fingers slipping smoothly over and through her folds. Persephone's head tipped back against his shoulder, her throat bared in a tempting curve and Hades took the invitation. His lips brushed against the thunder of her pulse and he nipped the tender skin. At the bite, her cry broke on a shuddering inhale and Hades smiled.</p>
<p>“Getting close?” he purred, knowing the truth, but needing to hear the heat in her voice.</p>
<p>She nodded, the motion uncoordinated. “Yes. Oh, please, Hades!” The breathy plea was everything he could have hoped. Cupping a breast in one broad hand, he caught the nipple just as he caught her clit between two fingers and squeezed gently on both.</p>
<p>“Then come, sweetness," he whispered, lips against her throat. "Come for me."</p>
<p>Persephone arched, pressing against his hands, drawing breath in a stuttering inhale. She seemed to hang suspended for an eternity, caught in breathless tension, her body quivering. Hades devoured her with his eyes, loving every second, waiting eagerly for what would come next.</p>
<p>Just as she let out her held breath in a wail, just as the tension broke and she fell back against his chest, her body shuddering, Hades plunged his fingers inside her. The pulses of her sheath immediately gripped harder and her eyes flew open as her wail became a choked scream.</p>
<p>Hades caught the cry in a hard and fervent kiss, soaking up her pleasure, each thrust and withdrawal of his fingers timed to the contractions of her body to mount her climax to ecstatic heights. Persephone returned the kiss hungrily, her hands clutching at his face, hair, the back of his neck, as though she needed to pull him closer and deeper in any way that she could.</p>
<p>After an eternity of shivering gasps and cries, Persephone pulled back from the kiss and gasped, “Enough...”</p>
<p>Immediately withdrawing his hand and resting it on her belly, Hades cradled her. “Sorry. Got a little carried away.” She shook her head with a soft smile as she slowly caught her breath.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize. That was fantastic.” She reached up and caressed his cheek with one hand, craning her neck back against his shoulder. “I love you so much.”</p>
<p>His heart squeezed and he leaned down to kiss her again, much more gently, a tender caress. “I love you, too, my darling.”</p>
<p>Persephone smiled as she settled back against his chest. “I thought I was lucky already with you. Love, devotion and a smoking hot sex life. Now, I find out that you have sexy depths I wasn’t even aware of. Hades, are you even real?”</p>
<p>He laughed, joy bubbling inside his chest. Needful arousal still coiled insistently, but he ignored it, wanting to relish her unexpected acceptance of what he had thought he would need to hide.</p>
<p>“I’m real,” he murmured. “Promise. Though I could ask the same of you. Love, devotion, and a smoking hot sex life, but I find acceptance I never expected..”</p>
<p>Persephone smiled, more than a little smug. “If others denied you, it is their loss. I won’t pretend I don’t feel satisfaction at having won, yet again.” Her expression softened to a more tender smile. “I want to be part of everything you are comfortable showing me, Hades. What you are, what you want, matters to me.”</p>
<p>His breath hitched, fevered imaginings tumbling through his mind, bringing a surge of arousal that tattered his control. </p>
<p>Did she understand what <em> everything </em> could entail?  His body clenched with the echo of remembered pleasure and the anticipation of more. A white-hot image of Persephone formed in his mind’s eye, poised over him, straps around her waist and hips, his body drowning in hot, delirious pleasure as she filled him…</p>
<p>A cloud of doubt crept into the edges, tainting the image. Could she be so bold? Would she balk? With no small effort, he pushed back the fear. Even if she ended up not interested in fully taking part in <em> everything </em>, she would not be cruel.</p>
<p>
  <em> She is different. </em>
</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath and firming the bedrock of his love for and faith in her, Hades whispered to Persephone, stroking a hand over her cheek.</p>
<p>"Would you like to know what I'm thinking of? I want to tell you what comes to mind when you tell me you want everything."</p>
<p>Eyes huge, she nodded fervently. "Tell me. Please."</p>
<p>"I want to play like we just did. There are toys of all kinds for that kind of intimacy. I would like to explore that with you. But more than that…" He took a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me."</p>
<p>Her eyes glittered with interest and she smiled, coy and sultry. "Differently than I just did?"</p>
<p>He nodded, throat dry with apprehension and arousal. "Are you familiar with strapons, sweetness?"</p>
<p>Her coy smile deepened. "I wouldn't say <em> familiar </em> , Your Majesty. After all, I've never used one. But I have read of them, and I would <em> love </em> the opportunity to be inside you."</p>
<p>A hoarse moan slipped from his throat as his carefully restrained arousal surged, her words provoking a shiver. He whispered to her, needing to hear more though it threatened to undo him. </p>
<p>“Does the idea of taking me excite you, little goddess? Would you enjoy seeing me writhe beneath you?” </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, Aidoneus,” she whispered, her fingers caressing his cheek. “I want to see you writhe. But more than that, I want to try every position that excites you. I want to try every touch that makes you moan, and when you twist for me, I want you to meet every thrust so that I can see just how much you love it.”</p>
<p>A needy whimper burst from his throat, unable to be restrained as the fevered mental images returned tenfold. Only the strongest grip on his control kept him from coming as scenario after scenario tumbled through his mind. </p>
<p>Would she take him from behind? Or perhaps looking into his eyes as she knelt between his thighs? He would cry out for her as he bucked, so eager to be filled.</p>
<p>
  <em> All of the above and more, oh Fates, please. </em>
</p>
<p>“You’ll have it,” he said, voice raspy. “Fuck, you can have anything you want.”</p>
<p>“That’s quite a promise, O King,” she murmured throatily, as she arched luxuriously, her arms lifting to loop behind his head. “I’ll hold you to it. Must I wait, though, or does your promise of ‘anything I want’ begin now?”</p>
<p>Shuddering, he pulled his attention back to the present with an effort. “Goddess,” Hades rumbled, “from now till eternity ceases, you shall have anything you desire.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good.” Persephone settled back against his chest, her upstretched hands stroking through the short hair on the back of his head. “I desire so much, Your Majesty. I’m positively beside myself.” She twisted slowly on his lap, a sinuous dance that rubbed the curves of her ass against his cock. Hades hissed in a breath and grinned. He knew her game and was only too happy to play it.</p>
<p>“Now, little goddess, you know perfectly well that you only need to ask for what you need.” His fingers slipped down, teasing among her magenta curls as his other hand drifted to brace against her belly, just below her breasts.</p>
<p>Persephone let out a breathy sigh at his touch. “I have such an ache, Aidoneus. I need you to soothe it.”</p>
<p>He chuckled and kissed her upper arm where it curved next to his cheek. His fingers slipped lower.</p>
<p>“Is that so? Well, then. I would be remiss if I did not attend to this ache. Is it here?” He traced slow circles at the top of her furrow, barely grazing her clit.</p>
<p>She moaned softly. “Partly.” </p>
<p>“Then I should attend to it as long as I am here.” Catching her clit between his fingertips again, Hades stroked slowly on either side of the tiny bud. He looked down the splayed length of her body, laid out for their mutual pleasure. The idea of sharing ecstasy with this incredible woman was as heady as it ever was. </p>
<p>As he stroked, pressing a little more firmly, she twisted and moaned, the sound one of pure bliss. He whispered in her ear, goading her higher, “You say that was a partial ache, yet you twist so prettily. Perhaps this is sufficient?”</p>
<p>“No, please,” she gasped. “I need more.”</p>
<p>“More, sweetness?” he purred, nipping at her earlobe. “You’ll need to be more specific. I need to know what you desire most.” His fingers slipped down to circle slowly at her entrance, never quite dipping inside. Her cry of needy frustration blended into his words as he went on. “You demanded before. Now I want to hear you beg, little goddess. Tell me what you want. Tell me how <em> much </em> you want it.”</p>
<p>She squirmed. “I need you inside me, Hades.”</p>
<p>The very tip of his finger dipped in, then out again, and she near growled.</p>
<p>Hades laughed. “I am only adhering to what you said, little flower. I was inside you. You didn’t sound like you needed much more deeply than that.”</p>
<p>“<em> Oh! </em> Oh, Fates, <em> please, </em> Hades! I need you. I need you inside me!” she panted, twisting. All of her wriggles were in vain as his hand against her belly held her in place.</p>
<p>“You only needed to ask,” he murmured, as one long finger curved deeply into her body, penetrating against twitching, drenched walls. </p>
<p>She arched against his chest, crying out. “Not what I meant! Hades, <em> please </em>!”</p>
<p>“I told you to be specific,” he crooned, “Just tell me what-” His words were cut off on a guttural groan as her hands flew down between her spread thighs. She reached past her sex and closed her fingers around his swollen head. At that angle, she couldn’t do much but stroke him, but it was enough.</p>
<p>The last of his control vanished like mist as her small fingers slipped over him, tracing rivulets of fire over aching flesh, and Hades surged to his feet, clasping her against his chest.</p>
<p>“I told you to <em> ask </em>, disobedient little goddess,” he growled, pulling his hand free and shifting his grip to her thighs.</p>
<p>Persephone bit back a groan as he pulled out, then laughed breathlessly. “You didn’t say asking had to be <em> verbal </em>, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Indeed I didn’t. Let me soothe that ache, then.” His fingers pressing into her plump thighs, he lowered her, sheathing himself in one stroke.</p>
<p>As he felt the hot, wet silk of her body enclose his length at last, Hades let out a guttural growl of satisfaction. Persephone’s own cry melded with his, the twinned noises of pleasure echoing off the tiled walls as he filled her and she arched ecstatically in his hands.</p>
<p>Suspended, she could do nothing to change the pressure or pace. Instead, she lay back against his shoulder, hands behind his head, and keened, her insides pulsing around his cock.</p>
<p>“Oh! I’m gonna come,” she whimpered, twisting her head to the side to look at Hades with wide eyes. He growled possessively, raising and lowering her on his shaft, glorying in her ragged cry.</p>
<p>“Then come, little goddess. You have what you needed. Come for me. Let me feel you.”</p>
<p>The rippling flutters surrounding his length changed immediately to hard pulses and she cried out, shuddering and shaking. </p>
<p>Hades lifted and lowered her, pushing deeper with each thrust as he moved through her orgasm. Fierce lust pounded in his veins, but he held it back with the last of his control, wanting to feel the pulsations of her pleasure before he lost awareness to his own.</p>
<p>As her tremors began to ease, he turned, moving to the wall of the shower. As he lifted her hands from behind his head and pressed them to the wall with one of his own, Hades pressed Persephone against the wall of the shower. She whimpered softly as the wall allowed him to press deeply inside her and Hades leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Are you still needful, little goddess?”</p>
<p>“Only for you. Always,” she murmured, pushing her hips back against his. She couldn’t get much purchase against the wall, but even as small as it was the hungry motion further shredded his restraint. Turning her head a little to look over her shoulder, she smiled at him, lust in her eyes. “Take me, my King.”</p>
<p>With a growl, Hades plunged deep and withdrew, only to plunge again in a fierce, fast rhythm. Persephone wailed and flexed her fingers, caught tight in his grip.</p>
<p>“<em> Yes! Oh Fates, that’s good </em>!”</p>
<p>Hades grinned triumphantly and kissed along her shoulder as he pounded into her body. After such anticipation and denial, there was no way he would be able to stave off his own arousal any longer. So he gave full rein to it, only maintaining enough control to ensure she climaxed once more before he came undone.</p>
<p>Soft grunts and breathy wails surrounded them, mixing with the patter of falling water. Each thrust was delicious, velvet heat enclosing him, coaxing him closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. Lust sang in his veins, urging inexorably toward completion.</p>
<p>Persephone’s body went taut and she inhaled sharply, sure signs that she was hovering on the edge, just as he was. Hades thrust hard into her once more and felt the spasms of her climax hit. His own finish burst free of the last of his control, and he came with her, each of her contractions milking his until they slumped together, sated.</p>
<p>The fog of completion hazed his thoughts and reactions, but Hades retained the presence of mind to stagger back from the wall when he felt Persephone stir. Returning carefully to the shower seat, he sank down with her still astride his lap.</p>
<p>Panting quietly as he caught his breath, he murmured, “Are you all right, sweetness?”</p>
<p>She laughed breathlessly. “That’s a silly question, Hades. I just came multiple times. I’m <em> fantastic </em>.” He grinned as she sat up and shifted to sit across his lap, both legs dangling together. She tucked a lock of wet hair behind his ear. “How are you?”</p>
<p>“I, too, am fantastic. I am also exceptionally glad I chose the giant water heater…”</p>
<p>Persephone giggled. “Oh, me too. I don’t think we’ve ever played in here quite this long before.” She fell silent for a moment, looking down at her hands fidgeting in her lap. Hades watched her, curious at the sudden change in mood. After a moment, she spoke again as she looked up, gaze earnest. “All those things you said… Did you really mean them, or was that just sexy, ‘in the heat of the moment’ stuff?”</p>
<p>Hades watched her for a moment, gauging her mood, before answering. <em> She doesn’t seem upset by it. Perhaps just looking for confirmation. </em> He took her hands in one of his. “I meant every word, sweetness. I want to share everything with you.”</p>
<p>Her eyes shone as she beamed a radiant smile and threw her arms around his neck. As she hugged him fiercely, she whispered, “I will treasure everything we share. Nothing of you is weak or unworthy.”</p>
<p>Hades wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug just as tightly, letting her words negate the lurking shadows of doubt and fear. He’d awoken that morning with guilty need, only to have it morph unexpectedly to loving acceptance. For the first time, the thought of sharing himself, his entire self, with another being sparked joy, not dread, and his heart sang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The idea for this fic came to me after seeing stories using pegging and anal play in a heterosexual couple as something shameful, selfish, or punishing. In so many stories, it is portrayed as degrading for the man, or focused on his pleasure to the exclusion of his partner, or as something that simply cannot be enjoyed by both parties. </p>
<p>I wished to show that there is no shame in desires that cause no harm and that the penetrated partner can be just as active a participant as the penetrative. Further, the penetrative partner can still enjoy the experience, even if what they are using to penetrate has no sensation.</p>
<p>I have many plans now for this story as it becomes a series. Be on the lookout for more tenderotica as Persephone and Hades explore his long-stifled cravings and they both learn about each other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>